


День энергетика

by Siore



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, АУ, Юмор, производственный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Прошел год с начала работы над проектом «Небесная мощь» — и мы случайно узнали, кто же на самом деле виноват во всех проблемах Галактики вообще и проекта в частности ))Основано на реальных событиях
Kudos: 5





	День энергетика

Навестив Лиру и Джин в городской квартире и заодно немного прогулявшись, ближе к вечеру Гален вернулся в комплекс «Небесной мощи». До нового года оставалось две недели, однако лозунг над входом, составленный из светодиодных элементов, уже бодро поздравлял персонал комплекса с праздником — завтрашним Днем энергетика. Как сказал бы Орсон, нет повода не выпить. Но это завтра — а сегодня после прогулки усталость сменилась приливом сил и вдохновения. Давно уже следовало размяться. 

Не зря Лира каждый день нарезает круги по Центральному парку, что-то в этом есть…  
Бросив в комнате куртку, Гален прошел в лабораторный зал. Мечтательно улыбнулся огромному кайберу, проверил показания приборов — ничего принципиально нового — скользнул рассеянным взглядом по выцветшему плакату «Экономь энергию — уходя, гаси свет» и невольно нахмурился. За год упорной работы особых прорывов в повышении энергоотдачи они, увы, не добились — о чем ему и напомнил гранд-мофф Таркин в недавней приватной беседе за чашкой чая.

— Как вы помните, доктор Эрсо, моя доктрина проста. Всего два ключевых элемента: сильная власть, способная поддерживать порядок, плюс неуклонный рост всеобщего благосостояния, в частности, обеспечение Галактики дешевой энергией. В каких отношениях между собой находятся обе составляющие доктрины, я бы посоветовал вам не вникать. Для вашего же спокойствия. Одновременно настоятельно рекомендую вам ускорить темп исследований. Результатов с надеждой ждут жители Галактики — и в частности ваша семья.

Вспомнилось, что о результатах, только иначе, ему говорил и другой высокопоставленный имперский чиновник. Этот обошелся без зловещих намеков — дружелюбно улыбался, тонко льстил и соблазнял перспективами.

— Я высоко ценю и другие ваши достижения в области высоких технологий, — сказал этот человек при их первой встрече. — Устройства личной связи, гибкий планшет, оптоволоконные передающие системы — все это заслуживает самого пристального внимания правительства. После решения проблемы энергоснабжения я займусь созданием организации, курирующей подобные перспективные проекты — нельзя пускать столь важные вопросы на самотек.

Встреча эта произошла год назад на официальной презентации проекта «Небесная мощь» — и, признаться, с тех пор Гален фамилию высокопоставленного собеседника благополучно забыл.

Он-то забыл — а вот Кренник, спидер которого как раз заходил на посадку перед зданием комплекса, эту фамилию помнил очень хорошо. И вспоминал каждый раз с чувством и с обязательным прибавлением хотя бы пары слов на джеонозианском.

Было отчего.

Раймус Сигал, советник Палпатина и куратор Имперского отдела энергетики, в последний год стал его очередной головной болью. Энергичный въедливый тип, вдобавок в прошлом инженер, что практически исключало возможность приврать относительно фактического положения дел в проекте, Сигал был из тех уроженцев Набу, что перебрались на Корусант вслед за Палпатином еще во времена Республики. Палпатин как-то особенно благоволил ему, хотя никаких родственных и постельных связей не смогли раскопать ни ИСБ, ни дотошные репортеры «ГолоНетНьюс». Оставалось принять высочайшую симпатию как данность и быть начеку.

Начав советником канцлера, Сигал быстро сделал карьеру в бизнесе — и в один прекрасный момент, почти сразу после провозглашения Империи, занял пост председателя правления корпорации «Галактические энергосистемы», сокращенно ГЭС — советникам Палпатина входить в бизнес-структуры не возбранялось. ГЭС владела тремя четвертями мощности всех энергостанций Корусанта и практически всеми линиями энергопередачи планеты — не считая огромных активов в других уголках Галактики. При этом, как было понятно из нескольких его интервью, Сигал придерживался весьма прогрессивных взглядов на роль науки в послевоенном восстановлении и повышении благосостояния граждан Империи — поэтому неудивительно, что к «Инициативе Таркина» он оказался причастен самым непосредственным образом. Даже логотип ГЭС в общих чертах повторял эмблему проекта — только пучок асимметричных лучей, выходящих из одной точки, был вписан не в шестиугольник, а в небесно-голубой овал.

Первая и, к сожалению, не последняя встреча Кренника с новым начальством состоялась на презентации «Небесной мощи». Презентация не очень широко освещалась в СМИ, однако ее почтили своим присутствием Таркин, Амедда и несколько приближенных Императора, в том числе Сигал. Последний в любом случае не отвертелся бы от церемонии, будучи одним из членов совета директоров проекта.

Сигал явился в сопровождении двух телохранителей и молодой супруги, напомнившей Мон Мотму короткой светло-каштановой стрижкой и строгим серебристо-серым платьем в пол. Советник также был одет неброско, но с подчеркнутым изяществом. Темно-серая, элегантного покроя мантия выгодно контрастировала с роскошной золотисто-рыжей шевелюрой. На руках советник держал не менее рыжую пушистую туку довольно внушительных размеров — в этом году вошло в моду таскать домашних любимцев на светские мероприятия. К немалому облегчению Кренника, губернатор не захватил свою лысую кордулианскую мявку — исключительно вредное создание, каждый раз норовившее незаметно подкрасться и цапнуть. Становиться жертвой склочной твари под насмешливыми взглядами великосветской публики, да еще при подчиненных, совершенно не хотелось. К счастью, тука Раймуса Сигала обладала более покладистым характером и даже позволила почесать себя за ушком.

Передав животное супруге, Сигал перерезал ленточку на входе и прошествовал внутрь. Остановившись на пороге щитовой, он произнес краткую, но запоминающуюся речь.

— Дамы и господа, сегодня мы начинаем великий труд, который изменит судьбы Галактики. Неисчерпаемый источник дешевой энергии вдохнет жизнь в самые отдаленные уголки космоса, поможет возродиться пострадавшим в войне системам и откроет путь ко всеобщему благу и процветанию. Не буду долго распространяться о величии вашей миссии — поверьте, Император достаточно информирован и высоко ценит ваше рвение и еще выше готов оценить будущие успехи. А пока…

Красивое породистое лицо советника озарила радушная улыбка доброго волшебника, готового раскрыть мешок с подарками.

— Я убедил Императора учредить высочайшим указом День энергетика. Он будет отмечаться ежегодно, в годовщину открытия этого исследовательского комплекса. И да воцарится свет во всех уголках Галактики!

С этими словами Сигал, щурясь от вспышек голокамер, лично перевел вводные выключатели нагрузки на главном распределительном щите комплекса в положение «включено» — вызвав у Кренника минутный приступ зависти. Начальство определенно знало толк в красивых кадрах не хуже его самого. Как выяснилось позже, куратор Имперского отдела энергетики еще и красивое вранье распознавал влёт. Пару раз убедившись в этом лично, Кренник за глаза именовал советника исключительно «рыжей заразой». Ну, или парой слов на джеонозианском, по настроению.

Ежевечерняя планерка шла привычным порядком. Сотрудники отчитывались о делах и задачах, Кренник слушал, в углу кабинета привычно бубнил голопроектор, настроенный на один из медиаканалов. Аппарат не мешал и не отвлекал — воспринимался фоновым шумом, вроде работающих где-то за стенкой механизмов. Ну и срочные новости можно было заодно узнать.

Канал «Корусант 1» передавал трансляцию какого-то торжественного мероприятия из числа тех, что обычно проходят в предновогодние дни: еще один год под мудрым руководством Императора, бла-бла-бла, подытожить, углубить, усугубить, вписать на скрижали и наградить особо отличившихся. Этих имело смысл запомнить.

Кренник прибавил громкость, краем глаза отметив, что в кадре появился Сигал — в очередной шикарной мантии. Точно, завтра же День энергетика. Профессиональный праздник, так сказать. Было бы еще, что праздновать…

Едва голографический Сигал успел произнести дежурный зачин о непростом, но полном достижений уходящем годе, как передача внезапно оборвалась — и одновременно погас свет.

«Крифф, опять».

Перебои с энергией на Корусанте из-за обрывов и перегрузок сети последние пару лет случались часто. Изношенная энергосистема планеты-мегаполиса давно требовала капремонта, однако средств для этого не находилось еще со времен кризиса на Набу. Потребители энергии всячески старались увильнуть от платежей — либо ссылаясь на военные убытки, либо просто игнорируя счета без объяснений. В число неплательщиков попало и Объединенное командование, вкупе с министерством внутренних дел и юстиции вошедшее в тройку лидеров по размерам долга. В ответ на претензии энергетиков генералы делали умное лицо и категорично заявляли, что все резервы брошены на подавление остатков мятежа, поэтому денег нет и не предвидится. Энергетики горько вздыхали, выклянчивали бартер, подавали в суд, писали петиции Амедде и Палпатину — но все без толку: армия, опора и надёжа государства, платить по счетам отказывалась. А уж проект «Небесная мощь» даже в военном ведомстве на особом положении, поэтому… Минутный сбой, сейчас восстановят.

Кренник мысленно сосчитал до десяти — однако свет не зажегся. Хуже того — на пульте погасли огоньки, обозначающие статус компьютерной сети комплекса. Еще, разумеется, отключились видеонаблюдение и связь — но это уже были мелочи.

— С-ситх. Это что-то новенькое.

Мрачные лица подчиненных, тускло подсвеченные экранами планшетов, выражали полное непонимание происходящего. Интересно, что же стряслось. Обрыв на линии — или один знакомый гений доэкспериментировался?

Второе прояснить было проще — тем более что номер диспетчерской службы ГЭС, как обычно, не отвечал.

В лабораторном зале было темно, как у сарлакка в заднице, и лишь зеленоватое свечение кайбера озаряло лицо Галена. Похоже, отключения энергии он просто не заметил. Пара наводящих вопросов прояснила, что последние полчаса ученый медитировал на кристалл и никаких рубильников не трогал. Нет, ребенок тоже не трогал, они с Лирой уже два дня в городской квартире, готовятся к праздникам. Нет, подключение кайбера к энергосети — не выход. Да, технически это возможно, но у каждого кайбера индивидуальные настройки совместимости, не случайно джедаи делали свои световые мечи лично. Можно подключить к кристаллу контакты, но либо не произойдет ничего, либо рванет, как на Малпазе, заранее не угадать, тут много параметров, сейчас поясню… Потом? Ну, как знаешь…

Пару раз споткнувшись в темноте о какое-то оборудование, Кренник покинул лабораторный зал, потирая висок — определенно назревала мигрень. Крифф, как же сложно с этими гениями. А главное — разговор ничего не прояснил. Диспетчерская ГЭС по-прежнему не отвечала.

Скрежет вскрываемой вручную входной двери — автоматика, разумеется, отключилась вместе с энергией — сообщил о появлении Водрана, ездившего в головной офис по делам. Судя по исключительно кислой мине и по тому, что начальник производственного отдела запасся мощным фонариком с дополнительным внешним аккумулятором, добрых вестей ждать не стоило.

— Вижу, нас уже отключили, — констатировал он, созерцая обесточенные приборы.  
Перекос лица Кренника стал зловещим.

— Не понял. Что значит «уже»?

— Согласно решению правления «Галактических энергосистем», нам отключили энергию за неуплату, с сегодняшнего дня и до особого распоряжения, — хмуро пояснил Водран, доставая планшет-платежку. — В смысле, пока не заплатим.

Кренник пролистнул файл сразу до графы «итого» — после чего выразил впечатления от увиденного длинной затейливой фразой на джеонозианском. Сумма задолженности по счету опасно приближалась к размеру годового бюджета проекта. При этом в графе «поставщик» с особым цинизмом значилось «Имперский отдел энергетики».

— Крифф, я не понял, мы что — должны сами себе? Это как вообще, а?

Вопрос был откровенно глупым. Рядом с кошмарным «итого» стояла личная подпись Раймуса Сигала. Для персон такого уровня еще и не то позволительно. Но отключать собственный курируемый проект?

— С-сука рыжая… А Центральный космопорт и коммуналку они тоже отключат? — ядовито поинтересовался Кренник, раздраженно швырнув планшет на стол. — Там долги сопоставимы с нашими, если не больше.

— Какая разница? — Водран пожал плечами. — Нас-то уже отключили.

Кренник поморщился и кивнул. Сотрясать воздух и впрямь не имело смысла — надо было срочно что-то предпринимать.

Резервных генераторов в комплексе было два — однако один оказался безнадежно сломан, а второго хватило лишь на то, чтобы запустить центральный компьютер. Кто-то сэкономил на мощностях; кто именно, разбираться было некогда. Ремонтировать первый генератор при свете фонариков и в отсутствие запчастей — тоже.  
Начальник производственного отдела предусмотрительно разжился не только фонариком, но и древней динамо-машиной. Следующие два часа персонал комплекса посменно крутил педали, добывая энергию для самых неотложных нужд. Выжить это позволяло, работать — нет. Собственного реактора в комплексе не было — его от греха подальше демонтировали после Малпаза — и, перестраховавшись, в результате теперь они сидели без света.

По уму следовало связаться с Сигалом и попробовать договориться. Кренник честно попытался поступить по уму, но комлинк советника оказался отключен — должно быть, сидит на совещании или светит ха… ризмой в очередной голопередаче. Все это могло затянуться надолго, а ждать Кренник не любил, не умел и не собирался. Поэтому сработала привычка сначала решить проблему, а потом уже разбираться со всеми пострадавшими в процессе решения, а также прочими заинтересованными лицами.

Для начала на ближайшую подстанцию был послан взвод штурмовиков. Солдаты выбили двери — немногочисленный персонал, преимущественно состоящий из дроидов еще довоенного выпуска, помешать не пытался — и тщательно проверили все рубильники. С виду все было в порядке, однако подача энергии в комплекс не возобновилась. Приборы показывали напряжение на линии, обрыва сети между подстанцией и комплексом сканирование не обнаружило. Значит, их отключили изнутри? Но как?

Помянув Сигала в исключительно отборных выражениях, Кренник в очередной раз пожалел о неудаче недавнего покушения на рыжего гада. Месяц назад какой-то отставной генерал армии сепаратистов пальнул из гранатомета по спидеру главы ГЭС — предусмотрительно бронированному, так что Сигал и его охрана не пострадали. На суде незадачливый террорист произнес пламенную речь о кровопийцах, готовых ввергнуть в холод и мрак миллионы жителей Галактики — после чего предсказуемо отправился на Кессель. С основными тезисами речи сейчас, как никогда, хотелось согласиться — и все-таки пойти проверить главный распределительный щит.

Дверь в щитовую была открыта. Впрочем, это ни о чем не говорило — после очередной проверки пожарной инспекции она была открыта всегда: конфликт интересов пожарных и безопасников в пользу разума разрешить не удалось.

Магнитный ключ от главного распределительного щита, по счастью, нашелся в кармане в связке с остальными — иначе пришлось бы ехать в офис за запасным. Дверца силового шкафа, украшенная традиционным «Не влезай — убьет», оказалась заперта — однако рукоятки вводных выключателей нагрузки, всех трех, стояли в положении «отключено».

Кренник озадаченно потер подбородок. Грёбаная джедайщина какая-то. Как такое возможно? Кто туда, без ключа и невзирая на вышеупомянутое предупреждение черным на общегалактическом, все-таки влез? Да еще так ловко, что пыль, которую не стирали со шкафа с той самой пожарной инспекции, осталась нетронутой?!

Ладно, сначала ремонт, а уже потом разбирательство.

Он решительно вернул переключатели в положение «включено». Приборы разом ожили, над дверцей шкафа зажегся индикатор подачи энергии. Сто процентов мощности. Порядок. Осталось запереть шкаф и на всякий случай приставить к дверям пару штурмовиков — а то мало ли…

Отдав соответствующее распоряжение, Кренник отправился к себе, проверил статус всех систем комплекса и только собрался просмотреть записи с видеокамер у входа в щитовую — как свет снова погас.

Выругавшись, Кренник кинулся обратно, впотьмах едва не навернувшись на лестнице. Ну и денек, точнее, ночка.

Штурмовики у дверей щитовой, запинаясь, дружно уверяли, что никого не видели и даже не слышали, чтобы кто-то отпирал распределительный шкаф. Тут они не соврали, дверца и вправду была заперта — но рубильники на входящих линиях вновь стояли в положении «отключено».

«Проклятье, но как?!»

Он уже набрал в грудь воздуха, собираясь хорошенько рявкнуть на разгильдяев, прямо у себя под носом проворонивших диверсию — и осекся, внезапно увидев, как рукоятка входного переключателя медленно, словно нехотя, поворачивается в сторону отметки «выкл». Сама. А за ней — вторая и третья.

Кренник ошалело наблюдал за самоуправством приборов, забыв подобрать отвисшую челюсть. Крифф, вот так с ума и сходят. С таблетками надо все-таки завязывать, пока зеленые жуки не начали мерещиться. Хотя погоди-ка, нечто подобное он однажды действительно видел… и было это до приказа 66…

Резко развернувшись, Кренник направил луч фонарика в дверной проем — успев краем глаза поймать какое-то движение в полутьме коридора. Показалось — или нет?

Он выскочил из щитовой; в пляшущем луче фонарика за поворотом отчетливо мелькнула пола бурого балахона. Неужели и правда джедай? Не может быть, их же всех ликвидировали… Хотя, как сегодня мелькнуло в новостях с родины Сигала, похоже, не всех.

— Стой! Взять его!

Отправив явно бесполезных часовых ловить неизвестного и передав тот же приказ остальной охране, Кренник вернул переключатели в рабочее положение, захлопнул шкаф и попытался собраться с мыслями. Мысли отчаянно сопротивлялись. Джедай на службе имперской корпорации, тайком отключающий энергию на имперском же секретном объекте — это полный абсурд, такого нарочно не придумаешь ни под какими веществами. Но как еще объяснить происходящее?

К утру штурмовики перевернули весь комплекс — насколько это было возможно в темноте и при разряженных сканерах — однако джедай, или кто это был, как сквозь землю провалился. При этом неуловимый диверсант исхитрялся отключать энергию каждые четверть часа, откровенно издеваясь над незадачливыми хозяевами. Пришлось признать, что в неравной борьбе они вчистую проиграли — и теперь точно не остается никаких вариантов, кроме переговоров.

Уже светало, когда Кренник, распугивая местных бомжей злобным жучиным цоканьем, воткнул шнур комлинка в раздолбанную общественную розетку на уровне «минус 3380» в ближайшем к комплексу микрорайоне. Пять процентов заряда батареи, просто зашибись. Руководитель глобального проекта по повышению энергоотдачи ищет, где комлинк зарядить. Стыдоба.

Он набрал знакомый номер — и на этот раз Сигал ответил, после приветствия самым радушным тоном поздравив с праздником. Еще издевается. Хрен тебе, а не ответные поздравления, зараза рыжая.

— Советник, по вашему распоряжению со вчерашнего вечера отключен от энергии объект особой важности. Это какая-то ошибка?

— Никакой ошибки, — последовал безмятежный ответ. — Совет директоров ГЭС большинством голосов принял решение о применении к неплательщикам самых суровых мер. В свою очередь в качестве основного акционера «Небесной мощи» я убедил высшее руководство, что эта вынужденная мера в перспективе будет иметь самые благотворные последствия.

— Срыв работы над проектом вы называете благотворными последствиями? — Креннику очень хотелось заорать, но приходилось сдерживаться — учитывая как репутацию района, так и статус собеседника.

Сигал оставался все так же невозмутим.

— Во-первых, не срыв, а задержка — увы, не первая, и подозреваю, что и не последняя.

Кренник стиснул зубы, но промолчал. Не лучшее время, чтобы вспоминать косяки с графиком. Вообще следовало бы прояснить, кто в них виноват — но не сейчас. Сейчас он в положении просителя.

— Во-вторых, — неумолимо продолжал Сигал, — под благотворными последствиями я подразумеваю укрепление платежной дисциплины, изрядно пошатнувшейся за годы войны и бездарного правления Республики. Что бы ни говорили политики, блага не даются даром. Даже дешевая энергия, которую намерен добыть ваш друг Эрсо, будет стоить каких-то денег, а то, что мы имеем сейчас — и подавно недешево. У меня точно такие же обязательства перед «Галактическими энергосистемами» и в конечном счете перед населением Галактики, как и перед вашим… простите, нашим проектом.

— Вот именно — нашим проектом! Мы же в одной команде! Могли бы хотя бы предупредить!

— Это так, — миролюбиво заметил советник — Признаю, предупредить следовало, однако решение принимал совет директоров, а не я лично. В свою очередь, войдите в мое положение. Откуда я возьму энергию? Из воздуха? Сырье, оборудование, ремонт и наладка, зарплата работникам — все это даром никто не даст. И даже по бартеру за мейлураны и спиртное не даст. Причем я не говорю пока о прибыли, в ноль бы свести. Вы знаете размер задолженности только военного ведомства за текущий год? Тридцать два миллиона кредитов!

Кренник саркастически хмыкнул.

— И из всего военного ведомства вы начали с нас, как самых безобидных?

— Кренник, это вы-то безобидный? — хохотнул Сигал. — Бросьте, надо же с чего-то начинать. Вот с себя и начнем, по случаю праздника покажем пример остальным потребителям, это же великолепная пиар-акция, мне ли вас учить. Кстати, не прибедняйтесь, «Небесная мощь» как раз очень перспективные плательщики, учитывая связи губернатора при дворе. Не сомневаюсь, что средства на погашение задолженности найдутся, причем в самое ближайшее время. А до этого, надеюсь, мастер Ферус доставит вам немало увлекательных минут. Всего хорошего.

— И вам не хворать, — машинально буркнул Кренник, отключая комлинк. Крифф, значит, по комплексу все-таки джедай шляется. Личный прикормленный джедай господина имперского советника. И ведь не пожалуешься никому — сразу загремишь в палату интенсивной терапии. Ладно, пора решать проблему… традиционным способом.

Он глянул на уличное хронотабло: около восьми, Таркин будет у себя в офисе через полчаса. С-ситх, опять унижаться. Губернатор и так постоянно попрекает непредвиденными расходами, а тут такой сюрприз, да еще под конец бюджетного года. Плюс публичное позорище в Голосети — хотя рыжий прекрасно знает, что к проекту лучше не привлекать излишнего внимания… Однако, если подумать, в случившемся есть и хорошая сторона. Теперь большинство задержек и неувязок можно смело валить на Сигала. Сорванный эксперимент, пропавшие несохраненные файлы с разработками, остановка производства, отсутствие связи, непрошедшие электронные платежи поставщикам — во всем виновата вот эта рыжая сволочь, отключившая проект от энергосети. Можете выкатывать претензии любимчику Палпатина — если посмеете.

Кренник расправил плечи и широко улыбнулся. Жизнь налаживалась. Оставалось включить свет.


End file.
